TV Show Idea
For my TV show idea, I had to make changes to my comic characters in order to better suit the creation, the biggest change is the lack of diversity in my college which meant I had to change the race of my characters, another big change is the setting from a full fictional country to just a fictional college, which is also an idea for an alternate reality in my comics so this TV idea is a proto-version of something that will appear in the future of my comics. Due to having no budget I had to do a low budget version so none of the characters wear a superhero costume and the special effects are very low quality and not used that much. The character Connor Woods like in the comics has only just started his crime fighting however he has not made a super suit like in the comics and his only gadget he has made are smoke grenades. The lack of super suit means he also doesn’t have a superhero name either and his character doesn’t have powers in the comics or the show. I chose Kyle as the actor because they are both blonde guys. Chris Smith/Nitros is almost entirely comic-accurate due to how easily I found it to make a speed-lightning effect, although the character does wear green in the comics but Andrew had no green clothes but he did have sporty clothing so that matches the character. Chris gets his powers from the meteor shower in the show despite the comics version having his powers from a power plant explosion about a year or two after the meteor shower but the character retains the comic-thing where he wants to name all the superheroes. I chose Andrew as the actor because he has a similar personality. Jasmine Wright like in the comics has also started her MA training however the difference is this time she secretly has powers and doesn’t know it whereas the comic version gains powers in the far future, she also has no connection to Tyler Fox due to his character changes. Britney was chosen as the actress because the character has similarities to Britney. Andy Matthews is comic accurate as the new student and his shy personality and shape-shifting mud-body powers are the same but less detailed. He also meets Chris and becomes friends with him quickly like in the comics. Jack wanted to be part of it and Andy was the only main character that was missing. Erika Mars is hoping to become a news reporter and gets into trouble just like in the comics and she starts a “will-they, won’t they relationship” with Connor Woods like the comic version. Lucie seemed like she would do good as Erika Mars. Cody Turnball is comic accurate mostly as he has started making artificial intelligence and fails and he is also the “guy in the chair” AKA the tech guy Jason seemed like a sensible person just like the character Cody. Mack Draco is a really friendly guy who has super strength but doesn’t want to be a superhero, in the comics he can also turn into a dragon but low budget has made it so that Dragon Boy only has strength. Luan was chosen as the actor because they have similar physical appearances and personalities. Ana Carlton the ice anti-hero is accurate as well with the ice powers but low quality due to how hard it is to do, she also has started a love-hate connection with Chris like in the main universe. Bella is Ana because the characters both have similar hair. The Virus is a digital enemy; it uses electric attacks like in the comics however we did not make it gain a body made of electric in the physical world like in the comics. Brad is the actor of the virus because he can do a monotone voice to sound like an emotionless computer. Jim Took as Hive-Mind had his origins appear in the pilot being set up as the villain of future episodes, he is like a zombie horde taking over other people while also cloning himself. Matthew is Hive-Mind, they are both smart. Jeff Bailey is the bully like in the comics who gains shape-shifting from a laser but in the show, he gains the powers from the meteor shower. Danny is the actor for Skin-Shifter because he has a similar body type. Diego Mendez was accidently the combination of two of my characters but it worked out so I continued with it. The character is the weed smoking fire/lava powered guy but he has the anger problems of a psychic character that doesn’t appear. The character was acted by Owen because Diego and Owen are both very quiet and calm most of the time. Tyler Fox was made slightly simplified only having 2 split-personalities, 1 good and 1 bad, with all 16 personalities powers given to the 2 personalities instead although for now only the dark and light powers are used in low budget form. I (Adam) acted as Tyler because the character is based on me. Will Morgan be the evil calculating main villain of the series but he doesn’t appear much in the pilot, like in the comics he is the 1 who killed his parents and Connor’s parents. Glenn acted as Will because he was close enough to the character’s appearance. Chief Ben Johnson is the police chief who becomes an ally of the heroes, he is played by Justin because they have similar physical appearance. The English teacher Mr. Peppermint is as overly-dramatic as his comic book counterpart and he is portrayed my Mike because he is also a teacher. Newark College of cause was used for the location and the stories would have all happened within the college, any stuff that happens outside of college for the characters would only be hinted at. Category:FMP